


cravings

by LemongrassAndSleep



Series: stevie and blake: parental dream team [2]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Salted Caramel Ice Cream, blake has the patience of a saint, have i mentioned how much i love them, kind of inspired by that scene in the west wing w jed and vinick, stevie's got cravings, summer in dc, white house kitchens, you know the one with the ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemongrassAndSleep/pseuds/LemongrassAndSleep
Summary: Stevie’s suddenly struck with a craving for ice cream as she’s waddling back to her side of the bed. The thought of the cold, sweet, salted caramel ice cream she knows is in the White House kitchen makes her mouth water, and she climbs on the mattress, prodding Blake awake.“What?” he asks, waking up again with a start. He sits bolt upright, and Stevie can’t help but giggle at the frantic look in his eyes.“I want ice cream.”
Relationships: Stevie McCord/Blake Moran
Series: stevie and blake: parental dream team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160576
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	cravings

Summer in DC this year is record-breakingly hot, and Stevie had never been very good at sleeping in the heat. Of course, this was the year she’d decided to grow a small human inside of her, and the nights had become particularly excruciating. She stares at the ceiling in the dark, finally in a position she’s comfortable in, and listens to the whirr of the air conditioning that she’s never been more grateful for. She just wants a few hours of sleep, sleep she knows she’s going to need in a couple of months’ time, but she’s clammy with sweat, it’s too hot, and she has to pee again.

Annoyed she has to get up just as she’s gotten comfortable, she swings her legs over the side of the bed, pushing herself into an upright position and taking a few moments to catch her breath before she makes the short trip to the bathroom. The movement causes Blake to stir, and she hears him mumble something incoherent to her.

“I’m fine, I just need the bathroom again. Go back to sleep,” she reassures him, and he must do as she says because he falls silent again. Stevie has to resist the urge to roll her eyes, simultaneously filled with jealousy, and annoyed by, the ease with which he can fall asleep, even in the sticky DC heat.

She waddles to the bathroom, hand under her bump. The en-suite is somehow cooler than the bedroom, and for a moment she considers curling up and sleeping on the cold tiles. Once she’s done, she takes the opportunity to splash her face and neck with cold water, savouring the chill that runs down her spine. She misses the cold.

Stevie’s suddenly struck with a craving for ice cream as she’s waddling back to her side of the bed. The thought of the cold, sweet, salted caramel ice cream she knows is in the White House kitchen makes her mouth water, and she climbs on the mattress, prodding Blake awake.

“What?” he asks, waking up again with a start. He sits bolt upright, and Stevie can’t help but giggle at the frantic look in his eyes.

“I want ice cream,” she informs him, and he sighs, dropping his head back on the pillow. 

“Stevie, it’s-” He checks his phone, the screen lighting up with a picture of the two of them in their pyjamas on Christmas day. “Three in the morning.”

“And?” she prompts. It’s not like she was going to get sleep anyway. 

Blake gives a huff of resignation, knowing Stevie isn’t likely to stop pestering until she gets what she wants. “Come on, let’s go down to the kitchen.”

“Yesss,” she says, reaching her arms out for Blake to help her off the bed, and he can’t help but laugh at her childlike glee.

The walk through the residence to the kitchen takes them a lot longer than it usually would, their pace considerably slowed down by Stevie’s bump. She didn’t appreciate Blake’s patience enough before she got pregnant, she decides on the way there, and she finds herself gazing at him with adoring eyes. 

“What?” He asks, slightly unnerved by the way she’s looking at him. They’ve had to stop so Stevie can catch her breath again, and she’s leaning on him for support

“Nothing,” she shrugs. “I just love you so much I think my heart might explode.”

“Oh,” Blake replies. “Well, I hope it doesn’t. I don’t think the staff would be pleased about having to scrape bits of your heart off the walls.” He pauses, grinning at her slight pout at his unsatisfactory answer. “I love you so much I think my whole body might explode, so there.”

Stevie pushes herself up onto her toes to kiss him (as much as possible in her current condition) and Blake meets her halfway. He’d never liked a height difference in relationships before Stevie, but she doesn’t make him feel overly conscious of it, and he rather likes watching her reach to kiss him.

“We’re so close now,” Blake says, gently encouraging her to get moving again. She nods, starting to walk again, and she only has to stop one more time before they get to the kitchen.

She manages to get on one of the stools and watches as Blake searches the industrial freezers for the big tub of salted caramel ice cream he knows is in there somewhere. “Aha!” Blake says, pulling the catering size container of ice cream from the shelf by the handle. “Found it.”

“My hero,” Stevie giggles, desperate to satiate her craving. Blake places the tub on the metal surface, handing Stevie a spoon and grabbing one for himself as she prises the lid off. Blake’s trepidation at the thought of having to make it through tomorrow on this much sleep disappears when he hears the satisfied noises coming from Stevie. Her first mouthful is glorious, the cold in her mouth a welcome sensation after the last few hours she’d spent sweating through her pyjamas.

“Happy?” Blake asks, although he can guess the answer from the blissed-out look on her face.

She nods, humming as she takes another bite of the ice cream. “So happy right now. If we weren’t already engaged I’d propose on the spot.”

Blake laughs. “If I’d have known ice cream was all it was going to take, I’d have brought a tub of Ben and Jerry’s to our first date.”

Stevie grins at him, overwhelmed with affection. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“I think you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

“Okay well I really,  _ really  _ love you,” she repeats, leaning in to kiss him. Blake can taste the salted caramel on her lips, and he’s reminded of their first few summers, sitting in parks with ice cream cones dripping on their hands. The nostalgia makes his heart swell, and when she pulls away, it’s her turn to be unnerved by the way he’s looking at her.

“What?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking about the time we got ice cream in the park, and then that bird took off with your cone,” Blake grins, reminding her of their sixth date.

“Nooo! Why would you bring that up? You know how mad I was,” Stevie says, laughing at the memory.

“I got you another cone! It wasn’t a big deal!” Blake replies, rehashing a conversation they’d had many times in the last seven years. 

“For all you know, that could have been the best cone of ice cream that had ever been scooped and it was just…  _ taken  _ from me!” she laments, but she laughs as she spoons more salted caramel into her mouth.

The sugar and the low temperature of the ice cream kicks the baby into action, then, and Stevie grabs Blake’s hand and puts it on the spot it’s kicking, as has become their norm recently. Stevie gets so many moments with their baby while Blake’s not around, she decided a while ago to give him every opportunity the times he is there.

“Whoa,” he says, marvelling at his kid even though he’s felt kicking numerous times before. “She likes that salted caramel.”

“She?” Stevie repeats. They’d never gendered their baby before, but she’s not mad about it.

“Yeah. I just have a feeling.”

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to get a feeling?” 

“Well, I have a feeling it’s a girl,” Blake responds, holding his ground. His feelings were rarely wrong.

“Hm,” Stevie muses, thinking for a moment. “I have that feeling too, then.”

“We should probably try and come up with some names soon, you know,” Blake says. Sometimes he forgets they’re going to have an actual baby in a few months, that Stevie isn’t going to spend the rest of her life waddling from place to place.

“What about Salted Caramel?” Stevie jokes, digging her spoon into the tub again.

“I always liked the name Ivy.”

“Ooh, that one’s good. Or what about something classic, like Charlotte?” Stevie adds.

“That one’s good too. Ugh, I can’t believe we only get to pick one,” Blake groans. Making a decision was never his strong suit, and something as permanent as a  _ name _ was going to be an agonising choice. 

“Middle names, Blake,” Stevie reminds him.

“Oh. I mean, I always assumed if we had a girl she’d have Elizabeth as a middle name,” he responds, and suddenly Stevie’s blinking away tears. She’s not blinking fast enough, though, and the tears spill over onto her cheeks. She saw the way her mom struggled with her in-laws, and it makes her appreciate the relationship Blake has with her parents even more.

“Stevie- What’s wrong, what did I say?” 

“I love you so much,” is all she can say, and suddenly she regrets all the other times she’s said it tonight because now he won’t understand what she’s trying to say. “What did us McCords do for the universe to bring someone as amazing as you into our lives?”

Blake tilts his head at her, and smiles. “I love  _ you _ so much,” he replies. Stevie wraps her arms around his waist (as much as she can with a bump in the way), the height difference exacerbated by her position on the stool and Blake still standing up. 

“Blake?” she whispers. 

“Yeah?”

“I have to pee again.” Blake laughs, helping her up off the stool and taking the tub of ice cream back to the freezer. He places the spoons in the sink, and then he takes her hand and leads her to the toilet the kitchen staff use (there’s no way she’s making it back to their en-suite in time). 

Maybe the walk was just what she needed to tire her out, because once they return to their bedroom, Stevie falls asleep straight away. Blake knows he should get another hour of sleep in before he has to get up, but he’s also quite happy to watch Stevie’s chest rise and fall whilst she sleeps. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! here's more parents-to-be stevie and blake, i hope you liked it! (its a continuation of fear of the unknowns, but i wanted it to be a standalone too)


End file.
